wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Omor the Unscarred
Omor the Unscarred is the second or third boss encounter of the Hellfire Ramparts wing of the Hellfire Citadel instance in Hellfire Peninsula. You can elect whether you wish to fight him before or after Vazruden and Nazan. Omor is a fiend and looks like a mutated and discolored version of the ered'ruin Doomguard. The way he wields a whip and summons Felhounds might be a nod-back to Hakkar the Houndmaster who died ten thousand years earlier during the War of the Ancients. They might even have been the same type of demon. Abilties *'Felhounds'- Summons two Felhounds during the fight with 2k/8k hp, melees for 1300 in heroic. Casts lifedrain on nearest opponent, healing Omor. Heroic version hounds also possess a short range mana drain(3000mana-1500dmg), which will be used if they are near a mana user. Vulnerabe to a variety of CC, notably enslavement and banishment. *'Spell reflect'- At 20% he starts reflecting all spells periodicaly. *'Shadow Whip'- Melee CC ability that lifts lower-aggro player into the air for a short time, leaving only motion under the players' control. Possible to leave the instance due to this abiity. Player takes fall damage. *'Treacherous Aura/Bane of Treachery'- periodic AoE damage curse/debuff on random player, damaging those near the player . Approx 190/2500 dps. Lasts 12 seconds. The Heroic version cannot be dispelled. *'Shadowbolt'- Casts on aggroed target outside of melee range (Boss is stationary) Melee Tank Strategy:(Normal) Omor is mostly a tank-and-spank fight, with a few variations. Before you begin, clear the two guards in front of him separately (they are not linked to Omor and can be pulled without chaining the boss), then when the party is ready have your tank go in and build some aggro. Space out to avoid damage from his curse Treacherous Aura which should be removed if possible. Failing that, pay attention to the cursed person and keep them away from other players and let the curse wear off. The room where you fight Omor is circular. If you have ranged DPS, characters can stay at range from Omor and away from one another by making corners (2 in front and 2 in back) with the tank on him. This will avoid the affects of being cursed but may require an off healer for the two in the back. Make sure the fehounds are dealt with quickly, as their draining abilities are quite potent. They can become problematic if they run free, in a fight where players are split up to various degrees. Easy to nuke down and warlocks are particulary valuable here as they can single handedly deal with both adds. The felhounds are nonelite and any melee dps can make quick work of them. Omor doesnt seem to use his Shadow Whip ability on his highest aggro target, so the only one to suffer from it should be melee dps. Manouver yourself over Omor, so that you can rejoin the fight immedietly on landing. Melee Tank Strategy (Heroic) The strategy for Heroic difficulty is very similar to the one for Normal difficulty. High shadow resist (over 200) negates most all of the damage of this boss. If your people are geared up with high shadow resistances, this boss is relatively easy for a heroic mode boss. Omor's AoE debuff is now much stronger, and can no longer be dispelled. The Fel Hounds will now pose an additional threat to mana users; so its even more important to control/eiminate them quickly. The problem with the Bane of Treachery debuff is if it is placed on a melee fighting the boss, it will harm all other melee near by -- a rogue with the aura can do the 5,000 damage to the tank every 2 seconds, if on the tank, the melee will take this, etc.. With respect to the adds, if the healer gets the aura and a melee goes to get the adds attacking the healer, that melee will take the damage. It's simple enough to avoid problems with Bane, as you can time it and control it. As the fight begins and players are spreading out there wil be a ten second grace before the 1st Bane.Melee classes should wait for this, then they are good to DPS the boss for the duration of the debuff, if Bane selection permits. If melee are next to each other when Omor and gives the debuff, they will almost certainly NOT be able to get away from each other in time. This fight is a cinch if you appropriately spread out to deal with the Bane of Treachery debuff and have a warlock or a quick main tank to deal with the Felhounds. Strategy (Heroic - Range Tanking) This strategy works best with the following composition: 2x Range Dps(warlock/mage/hunter/shaman/druid/priest) 1x Main healer(priest/shaman/paladin/druid) 1x Offhealer/Dps(druid/shaman/paladin/priest) 1x NonManaBased Dps (warrior/rogue/bear/kitty) *possible with hunter or enhancement shaman in absence of all else Positioning: have your main healer stand at the entrance of the platform about 10 yards in with 1 ranged dps to the right and 1 to the left approximately 15-20 yards away from the healer on either side. None of these 3 need move at all the whole fight so the range from each other is simply to make sure they are within healing/dps range and out of debuff dmg range of each other. Have the offhealer and the NMB-DPS wait with the healer for the pull. The Fight: Ranged Dps will "pull" and immediately go all out dps having no concern for threat/aggro whatsoever. Omor will stay in the center. He does not move. He will not use his shadow whip ability.He will simply fire shadowbolts at the Ranged DPS who has the highest aggro. The fight is very short so the main healer just has to spam heal whichever caster holds aggro, If you have made it this far your Main healer (regardless of class) should have no problem out healing the shadowbolt damage. As soon as the range dps have made the "pull" the NMB-DPS runs to the feet of omor and waits there for felhounds to spawn as they spawn he needs to aggro them and pull them behind omor slightly in order to keep them out of mana burn range of the casters, the offhealer just needs to stay at max range healing the NMB-DPS until omor is dead then the rest of the group can assist in killing off the felhounds. Be careful not to aggro omor out of boredom waiting for a felhound as he will shadow whip and kill the person who is supposed to keep felhounds away from the casters. As long as the felhounds are aggroed as they spawn and pulled slightly behind omor so that casters dont get mana burned, all out dps from 2xRanged dps even if they are undergeared makes this a very short fight. Note : This strategy works in normal mode as well Quests * * Loot (Normal Difficulty) Loot (Heroic Difficulty) Quotes Aggro *"You dare challenge me?!" * "I will not be defeated!" Summoning Hound *"Achor-she-ki! Feast my pet! Eat your fill!" Cursing Player *"A-Kreesh!" Killing Player * "Die, weakling!" Death *"It is... not over." Wipe *"I am victorious!" External Links Category:Doomguards Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Hellfire Ramparts